


Wealthy Woman

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet is a wealthy woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wealthy Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SG-1 and its characters belong to B.W, J.G. and MGM. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.   
> A/N1: Written for International Women’s Day 2011.

Janet took a sip of her tea and then set it down on the small table beside the chair she was sitting in on the back porch. She smiled as she watched the twins playing in the yard. Even after all of the double and triple shifts she’d pulled over the years, she never understood where children got so much energy from. If she could have found a way to bottle it she’d be a wealthy woman.

She heard a car pull up. Soon the fence gate opened, admitting her daughter. Cassie walked up the steps onto the porch and greeted her mother with a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks for watching the girls, Mom. I hope they haven’t been too much trouble.”

“Not at all. It’s my pleasure. Besides, they always behave when they’re with me.”

Cassie rolled her eyes. “What’s your secret?”

“I’m not their mother,” Janet replied with a chuckle.

“This is payback, isn’t it? This is what I get for all those times I misbehaved, right?”

Janet grinned. “Just wait until they’re teenagers.”

Cassie just shook her head. It was then time for her to round up her seven-year-old twins and head home to her husband.

Janet closed her eyes as a cool breeze countered the warmth of the late afternoon sun. A gentle hand on her shoulder let her know she was no longer alone. She opened her eyes and gazed up at her wife.

“How was work?” Janet asked.

“I hate paperwork; I’d rather be in the field,” Sam responded.

“Trading in gate travel for the office and paperwork is the price of command.”

Sam nodded. “But I do love being able to come home every night, and usually in time for dinner, too,” she added with a smile.

“I haven’t started dinner yet because I was watching the twins.”

“I know. I spoke to Cassie as she leaving. Let me change out of uniform and then I’ll take you out to dinner.”

FIN


End file.
